


The Things We'll See

by Osidiano



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osidiano/pseuds/Osidiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got asked on Tumblr about Steve, Bucky, and Sam going on a cross country road trip. Clearly, Bucky wants to see all the museums/national landmarks/state stuff, Sam has a bucket list of foodie joints he wants to try out, and Steve is just tickled pink to be spending time with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We'll See

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [sproings](http://sproings.tumblr.com/), for the prompt!

“We should stop in Mississippi; I wanna see the river,” Bucky says from the passenger seat, looking over the map he’s got spread partially open on the dash. Sam groans, leaning forward from the back with an expression of horror on his face.

“There is nothing cool about seeing the Mississippi River! It’s big, long, and dirty —”

Steve smiles at them both over his shoulder as he glances away from the road for a second, hands sliding along the steering wheel, and interjects, “Just my type.”

“— and we’re gonna see it from the car during the drive anyway,” Sam finishes without missing a beat. He swats at Steve’s bicep without much force, lets his fingers rest on the captain’s shoulder when he’s done. Steve tilts his face to press his lips against them, eyes on the slow-moving truck ahead of them still. “We’re going to Jackson so I can take you both to Two Sister’s, and you can have the best damn southern comfort food outside of my mother’s kitchen.”

“We’re going through Alabama, right? They got a space museum in Huntsville,” Bucky presses on, tapping the map. “I read about that online.”

“It’s going to be boring, and little. Didn’t Steve take you to all the museums in New York?”

Bucky shakes his head. “It can’t be that little. They got ‘the finest rocket collection in the world’ there. I wanna know about Army rocketry since the ‘40s. And they got a moon rock and the Apollo 16 Command Module.”

“A beer garden, too,” Steve adds, turning his signal on to get into the other lane. Sam rolls his eyes.

“A beer garden, or a _biergarten_? It’s an important distinction.”

“The food got good reviews,” Bucky says, clearly understanding the importance of prioritizing things for Sam’s stomach.

“Okay, fine. But we’re not going through the Dakotas, or Montana! Shit’s _cold_ up there.”

“Mount Rushmore is in South Dakota, and we’re going,” Bucky announces with finality.

“Okay, _fine_ ,” Sam huffs. "But North Dakota’s got nothin’.”

“They got those mesas,” Steve helpfully reminds them. “And part of the trail Lewis and Clark took.”

Bucky nods. “Historical Indian villages. And buffalo jumps —!”

“I don’t wanna go anywhere where I am the only black guy for eight hundred miles!”

“Aw, Sam, don’t be like that,” Bucky teases, grinning. “They got state colleges, and school sports up there is supposed to be a big deal. People’ll probably think you’re a superstar on their favorite team.”

“You little shit,” Sam cuffs Bucky on the shoulder, but he’s smiling, too. “I am a superstar. On _your_ favorite team.”

“Stevie, anything I oughta mark on this map for you?” Bucky asks in lieu of responding to the taunt.

“No _pe_ ,” he pops the ‘p’ on the end of the word, then licks his lips slowly. Steve glances over, eyebrow raised. The two other men in the vehicle are watching him very intently. “But I do wanna have sex in every state. Maybe more than once.”

“I think,” Sam says carefully, as Bucky reaches out to settle his metal hand on Steve’s thigh. “That that can be arranged.”


End file.
